Hechizo irrompible
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Shibusen ha dado un ultimatum a las brujas de Death City. Eureka y Free continúan escapando tras la caída de Medusa. Ahora la bruja debe decidir si pasará su vida escapando o se entregará para iniciar una vida normal, teniendo que pagar Free el alto precio.
1. Escapando

Saludos!

Por fin he escrito mi fic de EurekaXFree que tenia planeado desde que terminé de ver Soul Eater. Hay algunas cosas que deben saber antes de leer este fic:

**No he leído el manga** **de Soul Eater, solo vi la serie, así que este fic está adaptado a lo que ocurre después de que esta termina. Como la vi hace mucho tiempo, omití un par de detalles, pero espero que eso no dificulte la trama de la historia. El fic es relativamente corto, y trata sobre la pareja EurekaXFree.**

Sin más, espero que les guste!

* * *

Capítulo 1: Escapando

La luna comenzó a dibujarse tras las nubes de aquella fría noche, mientras los sonidos nocturnos se dejaban escuchar. El viento soplaba despacio y helado, anunciando el próximo invierno. Free tenía sus ojos puestos en el resplandeciente astro, sintiendo su magnetismo recorrerle el cuerpo, una sensación de energía que le inundaba y le hacía reflejarse en la cara de la luna, entenderse a sí mismo, y responderse muchas preguntas que lo agobiaban. No se daba cuenta de que a su compañera le castañeaban los dientes, y su cuerpo entero se sacudía, necesitando entrar en calor de algún modo. La fogata que tenía en frente era muy pequeña, y no le alcanzaba para abrigar su entumecido cuerpo.

-Oye Free-le llamó ella entre el castañeo de sus dientes-¿No tienes frío, Geko?

El hombre lobo despertó de su trance y regresó sus ojos a ella.

-No, para nada-respondió, regresando a sentarse en el suelo de tierra frente a Eureka. Se quedó viendo a la chica y notó su situación-Tú no te ves muy bien.

Eureka no dijo nada, y se abrigó aún más en la manta que envolvía su cuerpo. Estaba congelada, pero no le gustaba nada demostrar sus debilidades, menos con Free, que aparentemente no tenía ninguna. Se quedó con los ojos fijos en el fuego, con su mente divagando en cualquier parte. En eso, se escuchó su estómago gruñir. El hombre levantó la mirada y se encontró con la avergonzada de Eureka.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No, digo, solo un poco-respondió ella tratando de dejar de lado la fatiga que la abrumaba desde la tarde.

Free sonrió y se levantó.

-Traeré algo de comer-dijo mientras dirigía sus pesados pasos al interior del espeso y oscuro bosque que los rodeaba. Al escuchar esto, la bruja dio un respingo, y sin poder contener la emoción, habló levantando la voz.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No Geko! ¡No te vayas!

Él se volteó y se quedó viéndola, extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.

-Los de Shibusen pueden aparecer en cualquier momento…-respondió Eureka escondiéndose más en su manta oscura-De ser así y yo sola, me matarán…

Free deslizó sus ojos en rededor, olisqueó el aire y agudizó sus puntiagudas orejas.

-Ellos no andan en este bosque, no te preocupes-trató de sonreír para darle algo de confianza-Volveré cuanto antes.

La chica quiso confiar en sus palabras, pero lo costaba. Aún así, el hambre era mucha, y se sentía débil.

-Pero date prisa Geko, por favor.

-Claro-terminó él, y de un ágil salto, desapareció en la espesura del bosque.

Eureka se sintió pequeña e indefensa entre aquella oscuridad, la que siempre había sido su amiga. Imaginaba la larga y espeluznante figura de Shinigami aparecer de entre las sombras con su enorme guadaña y cortarla en dos pedazos. Se le erizaban los cabellos del cuerpo y se resguardaba aún más en su cobija, cerrando fuerte los ojos y tratando de serenarse.

"_Shinigami no puede salir de la ciudad…no está aquí, tranquila_" se decía así misma. Pero recordaba luego a todos los súbditos, técnicos y demás hombres al servicio de esa escuela, los imaginaba deslizándose entre las sombras y saltando para atacarla y acabarla. Dos lágrimas asomaron en la comisura de sus ojos, mientras ella cerraba sus brazos sobre su cuerpo. De pronto un ruido, y la chica no pudo ahogar una exclamación de pánico al ver su fin sobre ella.

-Tranquila, no grites-le contuvo Free con su brazo en alto. Se acercaba cargando dos conejos muertos en una de sus manos, colgando por las patas traseras. Eureka intentó tranquilizar su agitada respiración, mientras sentía que la sangre helada se le entibiaba por el susto llevado, y sus músculos se relajaban de la tensión.

Free se acercó a ella, y con sus dedos de afiladas garras despedazó a los conejos, los atravesó con algunas ramas delgadas de la fogata y las dejó cerca de esta para que se cocinaran. Ella se sentía muy avergonzada. Seguro Free se reía para sus adentros de la cara de espectro que debió tener ella.

-No te preocupes, es normal sentir miedo sabiendo que tantos tipos nos persiguen-dijo él, como adivinando sus pensamientos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y luego le preguntó.

-¿Tú no sientes miedo?

-Claro que siento miedo, que no se me note es otra cosa-le respondió con una sonrisa.

Eureka consiguió esbozar una leve sonrisa, y luego regresó su mirada al fuego. Sin darse cuenta, había dejado de lado el miedo y los nervios. Sus terroríficas ideas de muerte se disiparon y hasta se le olvidó por un momento que los estaban persiguiendo. Ahora Free estaba allí, él la protegería como siempre hacía y hasta diría alguna de sus aburridas bromas sin sentido que alejaban los temores retenidos por ella. Sonrió aliviada de no estar sola, de que por terca y cobarde le había tocado él como compañero de los planes de Medusa, de que ella le hubiera enviado a sacarlo a él de prisión hacía mucho tiempo, y que ahora tuvieran algo parecido a la amistad.

Medusa… esa horrible víbora se había comprado un pasaje de ida al infierno y de paso le dejó algunos recuerditos a ella dentro del cuerpo, sin contar la de regalitos del Shibusen que ahora los perseguían a ellos por todas partes. Hacía ya seis meses que la adoradora de serpientes había abandonado este mundo, y ella junto con Free escapaban de los técnicos y cazadores que Shinigami había soltado para exterminar cualquier resto de los días oscuros que aquella bruja había causado, sin contar que su primordial tarea, la de eliminar a las brujas, seguiría latente hasta que acabara con todas y cada una de ellas. Más que un gran líder y admirable soberano, a Eureka le parecía que Shinigami era un tirano.

El abatimiento y el cansancio de la interminable huida, se reflejaban claramente en el rostro de la chica con el pasar de los días. Free notaba esto, pero no había mucho que él pudiera hacer. Mantenerse a ambos enteros y con vida era su deber. Por alguna razón se sentía muy responsable de aquella chica que lo había sacado de prisión hacía ya muchos meses. No solo le había devuelto su libertad arriesgando su propia vida, habían pasado muchas cosas juntos que él jamás pensó que viviría, como la resurrección del Kishin, trabajar de espía o estar presente durante la batalla de Shibusen contra el castillo de Yaga-Baba. Eureka nunca se había separado de él, no sabía si porque él la protegía, o simplemente se le había pegado como un crío que no tiene a donde ir. De todos modos, la comunidad de las brujas estaba casi disuelta, cada una escapando por su lado, y ambos eran forasteros en la tierra donde habían nacido. No eran aceptados y aparentemente nunca lo serían. Hasta el día en que Shinigami dio esa gran noticia que conmocionó a su gente, y a todos cuantos alcanzaron a escucharle.

-Ese demonio está totalmente loco, Geko-dijo Eureka en cuanto lo escuchó de boca de su compañero-Nunca me entregaría así sin más. Las brujas nos vengaremos algún día.

Free suspiró completamente decepcionado. Esperaba una respuesta más sensata y madura, pero aparentemente Eureka aún tenía mucho que crecer.

-Escucha, no seas infantil y piénsalo bien-le reprochó con severidad-Puede que esta sea tu única oportunidad de dejar el miedo de lado y puedas ser alguien. Alguien de verdad y no que se ande escondiendo ni ocultando de todos y de todo, ¿Es que te gusta el modo de vida que llevas?

-No, pero eso no significa que me…

-Significa que debes tomar una decisión, y una decisión que será vital para el resto de tu vida-le cortó él, al tiempo que acercaba el papel a la cara de la chica-O vives para siempre escapando y temiendo por tu vida, o te entregas y eres parte de la sociedad, regresas al lugar de donde naciste y te dedicas a crear una nueva vida-dejó la hoja en sus manos-si yo fuera tú, optaría por lo más obvio.

Se levantó y se alejó un poco de allí para darle tiempo a Eureka de pensar.

La bruja se quedó sentada en medio del claro del bosque, con el papel en sus manos y la incertidumbre de la difícil situación. Esa mañana, Free se había camuflado entre el gentío que se conglomeraba en la plaza de Shibusen para escuchar aquella importante noticia que había declarado Shinigami. Todos hablaban a la vez, y la mayor parte de lo que escuchaba el hombre lobo, eran negativas.

-Shinigami-sama no pudo haber tomado una decisión así, se ha vuelto loco-murmuraban algunos.

-Es posible que haya alguna bruja de por medio en esto, ¡esta decisión es ridícula!-decían otros.

-¡Silencio por favor!-pidió el hombre de traje negro y cabello oscuro que, junto a dos jóvenes, repartían las hojas en donde estaba escrita la misiva del gobernador de la ciudad-Es muy importante que atiendan y no se hagan a falsas ideas. Shinigami-sama ha decretado esto para la seguridad tanto de nuestra ciudad como de la escuela y el mundo. Las brujas que se entreguen al Shibusen, serán perdonadas y se les dará la segunda oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo ayudando a la escuela de técnicos. Ellas también serán parte del personal que ayude a proteger la ciudad, y trabajarán como miembros activos de Shibusen y del cuerpo de protección de Death City. Pero esta oportunidad será sólo para aquellas que paguen el precio del perdón y juren lealtad a Shinigami-sama y a Shibusen. Las brujas que se rehúsen serán cazadas y exterminadas.

Uno de los papeles llegó a manos de Free, quien, sin creerse lo que había oído, no pudo evitar sonreír del alivio al escuchar la decisión tomada por Shinigami. Aparentemente, no era un tirano demente como todas las brujas lo pintaban. En cuanto Eureka se enterara, seguro querría dejar su vida de fugitiva y la cambiaría por una más segura tras las puertas del Shibusen, aunque eso significara entregarse a sus enemigos. La nueva ley que el Dios de la muerte decretaba, no ponía ninguna traba para las brujas. Solo tenían su magia limitada a la defensa y protección de Shibusen y Death City, se las protegería de los exterminadores que vivían fuera de la ciudad y se les entregarían viviendas y sustento indefinidamente, solo a cambio de lealtad y orden.

En su camino de regreso al bosque, Free pensó que "lealtad y orden" no eran palabras dentro del diccionario de las brujas, pero era eso o vivir escapando eternamente hasta ser cazado algún día. Su alivio se fue en un par de segundos al escuchar la negativa de la chica. Pensó que ella solo necesitaba sopesar un poco la situación, y de seguro cambiaría de opinión al entender lo que se le estaba ofreciendo. Caminó en círculos durante un rato, no muy lejos, siempre teniendo el olor de Eureka en su nariz para no alejarse demasiado de ella, esperando que su pequeña cabeza reaccionara y tomara la decisión correcta, pero hasta entrada la tarde, ella no cambió de parecer.

-¿Geko, por qué quieres que me entregue?-le preguntó cuando él volvió a conversar con ella.

-Porque es lo mejor para ti Eureka; tendrás un futuro resguardado allí adentro…

-No quiero un futuro resguardado, quiero seguir siendo lo que siempre he sido; nací bruja y me moriré bruja, Geko-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Nadie te niega que serás bruja-dijo él pasándose la mano por el pelo-lo serás siempre, y con todos los enemigos que tiene Shibusen, las tendrán activas todo el tiempo, usarás tu magia cuanto quieras…

-Pero no podré hacer travesuras Geko, eso es lo que me gusta, hacerle maldades a la gente, es lo que hacemos ¿Sabes?-respondió la chica tirándose el sombrero hacia abajo.

Free volvió a suspirar largamente. Miró al cielo, como buscando allí alguna forma de hacerle entender.

-Además-volvió a hablar la bruja-si yo me entrego, ¿Qué harás tú?

Esta pregunta tomó desprevenido a Free. Se quedó viéndola un momento, con los brazos cruzados y esa mirada de niña mañosa. Los lunares pintados en la comisura de sus labios acentuaban su expresión taimada.

-No lo sé…creo que solo me dedicaría a vivir mi vida.

-… ¿A vivir tu vida? ¿Qué significa eso, Geko? ¡Seguirás escapando!

-¡Al menos solo escaparé yo, no contigo!

Esto último resonó en el silencio del bosque un instante, perdiéndose a lo lejos. Ambos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos. Ambos interpretando esa oración de distintos modos. Al notar la mirada apagada y entristecida de la chica, Free se dio cuenta de lo que quiso decir fue malinterpretado.

-Ah…ya veo-dijo ella desviando la mirada, recorriendo el lugar.

-¿Me estás entendiendo Eureka….?-le preguntó inseguro.

-Sí claro, Geko ¿Quién no lo entiende?-respondió ella poniéndose de pie y empezando a caminar. Free se levantó y caminó tras ella en silencio.

Rezó en su extraño idioma para que la chica comprendiera lo que él quería decir. Si ella se entregaba, empezaría una vida nueva, y él la sabría segura y a salvo. Con eso, él ya podría estar tranquilo, como no lo había estado desde que la conoció, siempre velando su seguridad, agotándose por defenderla y protegerla de los cazadores del Shibusen que la querían muerta. No podía negarlo, le encantaba ser el héroe de aquella niña de cabellos blancos, pero aunque la inmortalidad fuera para siempre, su fuerza se iría apagando con el transcurrir de los días, y no toleraba pensar que llegaría el momento en que él ya no podría protegerla más.

Eureka por su parte, vio todo muy claro, aunque no le había gustado nada. ¿Cómo es que nunca se había dado cuenta de la carga que había sido para Free? Era él quien siempre peleaba, quien arriesgaba el pellejo, él quien conseguía lo que necesitaban para vivir, quien la cuidaba y la protegía a costa de todo. Debía estar sumamente cansado de cargar con ella, cansado de su cobardía, sus continuas quejas y su forma negativa de ver las cosas. Cansado de arrastrar a una niña inútil e indefensa.

Quiso llorar al darse cuenta de su verdad, y así intentar librarse del sentimiento amargo que comenzó a inundarle el pecho, algo doloroso que le decía que ya era hora de separarse. No volvieron a cruzar ni una palabra durante toda la tarde, mientras ambos, inconscientemente, dirigían sus pasos de regreso a Death City.

El hombre lobo solo la seguía, algo preocupado de haberla molestado o herido con lo que había dicho. Solo cuando se dio cuenta de la dirección en la que iban al divisar las luces lejanas de la ciudad, decidió romper el silencio.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A Shibusen, voy a entregarme.

Continuará...

* * *

Espero me dejen sus comentarios ^^ todos son bien recibidos.


	2. El precio de la libertad

Buenas ^^

Dejo aqui el capitulo dos. Espero que también les guste y me dejen sus reviews ^^ Agradesco muchisimo los ya dejados, me han puesto muy feliz. Ah, y -DeAtH tHe NiiiA- no es por presumir xD pero mi ortografía es algo de lo que estoy orgullosa =^^= Claro que también me mando errores de vez en cuando, como todos xD

Sin más, dejo la segunda parte de mi fic:

* * *

Capitulo 2: El precio de la libertad

Las dos figuran que se habían presentado en el Shibusen, fueron rápidamente rodeadas y conducidas a presencia del director de la escuela. Este les estaba esperando en su mesa baja, tomando té de hierbas y observando el mundo a través de su espejo. Cuando les dejaron a ellos tres bajo la estricta supervisión de Sid, las manos de Eureka temblaban y sentía el sudor bajarle desde el cuello y empaparle la espalda. Nunca en su vida había sentido más miedo, ni siquiera el espanto que se había llevado con el Kishin se comparaba estar en presencia del Dios de la Muerte, Shinigami.

La sombra negra enmascarada se levantó lentamente y se acercó un poco a la chica. Detrás suyo estaba Free, quien vigilaba atentamente todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor con sus orejas, nariz y ojos. Eureka volvió a sentir su fin muy próximo, aún cuando la figura oscura no irradiaba nada. Ni maldad, ni odio, energía o agresividad. Solo se acercó y se quedó viéndola.

Las cuencas vacías de su máscara le asustaban mucho, pero Free estaba allí también…

"_Olvídalo, él solo quiere deshacerse de ti_" se reprochó, tragando saliva con dificultad.

Un brazo delgado se despegó del cuerpo de Shinigami, y su mano blanca se extendió. Eureka levantó un poco los brazos en un reflejo por protegerse, y Free gruñó en señal de que estaba preparado para lo que fuera, pero el sonido de la hoja de Sid a su espalda le obligó a quedarse callado.

La mano de Shinigami fue hasta su rostro, e hizo un gesto con sus dedos índice y anular.

-_Hellooo~_ ¿Qué tal el día de hoy allá afuera?-preguntó.

Esto sorprendió mucho a Eureka y a Free. La chica reunió todo el valor que le fue posible y respondió.

-Bien…hace sol…

Shinigami se estiró de arriba abajo, expresando su agrado.

-¡_Muuuy bien_! Significa que podré ir de pesca con Kid-Tomó mucho aire y luego volvió a hablar-Y dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Eureka y Free estuvieron a punto de irse de cara al suelo con semejante pregunta. En lo que se reponían, Sid se dirigió a su superior.

-Eh… es una bruja Shinigami-sama, ha venido para entregarse.

-¡Hoo hoo! ¡¿Quién lo diría?!-habló Shinigami emocionado-¡No me esperaba más de tres candidatas en un par de años y ya tenemos una docena aquí dentro! Perfecto, perfecto…

Se dirigió a su espejo y contempló Death City por un momento.

-Parece que he hecho bien después de todo, solo espero que la gente pueda entenderlo.

-Lo entenderán a su debido tiempo Shinigami-sama-dijo Sid sin bajar su hoja ni una vez, notoriamente desconfiado del hombre lobo que ahora le daba la espalda.

-Sid-kun, yo creo que nuestros invitados no se sienten nada cómodos contigo apuntándoles con tu arma, si quieres puedes ir y traernos más galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Una expresión de desconcierto se pintó en la cara de los dos nuevos, pero Sid solo asintió y salió de lugar.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Shinigami se tomó algunos segundos antes de empezar a hablar nuevamente.

-Dime, ¿Cuáles son tus razones para entregarte?

Eureka volvió a juntar mucho aire para poder sacar las palabras atoradas en su garganta.

-Qui-quiero dejar de escapar, y quiero dejar de ser una carga…

Esto sorprendió a Free. Se golpeó la frente al conocer las ideas que volaban en la cabeza de Eureka y quiso decir algo, pero Shinigami lo adivinó y le detuvo levantando su mano.

-¿Una carga? ¿Para quién?

La chica permaneció en silencio un momento, en el que el Dios de la muerte volvió a hablar.

-¿Para Shibusen? ¿Para ti, o para alguien más?

Ella permaneció en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué responder.

-Te llamas Eureka, ¿Verdad? Eureka Frog. Eras una de las cómplices más cercanas de Medusa si no mal recuerdo.

La bruja sintió que con esto, sus oportunidades de ser perdonada se habían ido al tacho. Esta vez no pudo hablar por temor. Shinigami pudo leer muy bien esto ante la respuesta de su cuerpo; había apretado los labios, los puños y cerrado fuerte los ojos.

-No tienes que asustarte…-dijo, pero fue interrumpido por Free.

-Ella no quería hacer lo que hizo, tuvo que hacerlo.

Shinigami arqueó un poco su cuerpo de lado a lado y luego miró a Free por sobre el sombrero de la chica.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Medusa le metió serpientes dentro del cuerpo, si Eureka no obedecía sus órdenes, la despedazaría-habló el hombre lobo, impasible.

-Oh, entiendo. Se te pueden quitar los cargos entonces-dijo esto, y pudo ver una expresión de alivio y tranquilidad en el rostro de la chica. Era realmente muy joven para ser una bruja que se creaba su propia fama-¿Y tú, Hombre del Ojo endemoniado?-miró a Free una vez más, quien no se esperaba esa pregunta.

Eureka se dio cuenta entonces del enorme error que había cometido al pedirle a Free que la acompañara hasta Shibusen para entregarse. Le daba terror que la atacaran o hasta la mataran antes de que pudiera pisar los suelos de la escuela, y solo le pidió su compañía una vez. Él accedió de inmediato, hasta con una sonrisa. Ahora, ella se arrepentía enormemente del favor pedido.

-Yo ayudaba a Medusa porque ella me liberó de mi encierro-respondió Free, manteniéndose muy tranquilo.

-Hum… lo entiendo-dijo la figura oscura-pero aún así no lo apruebo.

Un sudor frío bajó por el cuerpo de la bruja. Sintió deseos de salir corriendo del lugar, semejante error que había cometido la aplastaba como a un insecto. El hombre lobo por su parte, se mantuvo todo lo sereno que le fue posible. No quería estropear la posibilidad de que Eureka fuera libre de una vez, por lo que guardó silencio y bajó la mirada.

Shinigami se paseó un momento por la estancia, deteniéndose de cuando en cuando para contemplar una nube de formas graciosas avanzar lenta y detenidamente por la habitación. Cuando se detuvo finalmente, se volteó a ver a la bruja.

-Yo te recibo en la escuela de Shibusen, con las condiciones que ya se les ha impuesto a todas las otras brujas.

La chica tardó varios segundos en poder recuperarse y responder.

-Tengo…tengo que jurar lealtad… y seguir las reglas de la escuela…

-Ahá-afirmó Shinigami-pero recuerda que además debes pagar un precio por tu perdón. Los daños que las brujas han hecho a nuestra comunidad son muy graves, y varios de los que tú ayudaste a cometer son casi irreparables-hablaba con su habitual tono tranquilo y amable.

Volvió a su lugar frente al espejo y se quedó esperando alguna reacción.

-¿Qué precio…qué he de pagar?-preguntó la chica temblorosa, imaginando mil cosas terribles que debería hacer para ganarse el perdón.

-Verás…-empezó Shinigami, y usó el ejemplo que había usado en todos los demás casos-Una pequeña bruja se entregó aquí apenas decreté la nueva ley. Ángela, ¿Te suena?-miró a la bruja, y ella asintió con su cabeza-Pues bien, ella venía protegida por Mifune, un hábil maestro de espadas que la ha cuidado casi toda su corta vida. Para poder entrar y ser perdonada, Mifune pagó su perdón y ahora es maestro de mis alumnos. Otras brujas han pagado con sus preciados objetos de magia, o entregando alguna habilidad valiosa a mis alumnos.

-Pero…pero yo no tengo nada, ni sé grandes trucos…solo quiero que me dejen en paz-tartamudeó ella.

-Lo sé-afirmó la figura siempre afable-y por eso, no es a ti a quien pido el precio de tu perdón.

Eureka no entendió de qué hablaba el Dios de la Muerte, pero cuando escuchó el grillete de acero resonar por el suelo, las cosas se sucedieron demasiado rápido para que ella alcanzara a hacer algo.

-¿Qué he de hacer?-preguntó Free con un tono decidido y serio.

-Has cometido muchos crímenes en tu vida, y tu inmortalidad no nos permite eliminarte de la faz de la tierra. Nada puede vencerte excepto una celda, y es eso lo que necesito para dejar equilibradas las cosas. Has de pagarme con el precio de tu libertad.

La bruja escuchó esto último como si lo hubiera dicho otra persona, en la habitación de al lado, muy despacio y lejano. Nada en ella reaccionó.

Free escuchó esto como una sentencia de muerte, pero ahora existían en su vida cosas mucho más importantes que eso. Tanto así, que su sagrada libertad le pareció poco pago por el futuro de Eureka…su querida Eureka.

-Muy bien. Trato hecho-terminó él, y mientras era detenido por los guardias de la escuela, despidió a la chica con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que expresaba su agradecimiento por haberle dado libertad de una celda, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, libertad de su alma para hacer lo que quisiera mientras fue Free, y libertad para albergar todos los sentimientos que le fueron posibles al viajar y escapar con ella. Junto a su sonrisa, sus ojos le dijeron muchas cosas a la vez, que se cuidara, que fuera fuerte y valiente, que encontrara su camino en la vida y que nunca la iba a olvidar. Detrás de todo aquello, El hombre del ojo endemoniado le dejó su primer y último adiós.

**Continuará**...


	3. El hechizo irrompible

Saludos!

Dejo la tercera y última parte de mi fic "hechizo irrompible". Le fue mejor de lo que tenía esperado, y recibió lindos comentarios, los que agradesco mucho! Lástima que no soy de escribir fics largos, así que este ha llegado a su fin. Espero sea de su agrado y responda la duda "por qué se llama 'hechizo irrompible'" ^^

* * *

Capítulo 3: El hechizo irrompible.

Hicieron de todo, pero no pudieron quitarle el sombrero a la bruja. Se negó rotundamente, lanzando patadas y manotazos a cuanto intentó quitarle su sombrero, por lo que se lo dejaron puesto. Ahora, frente a un espero de cuerpo entero, la chica se miraba sin poder reconocerse del todo. Traía una chaqueta negra corta con encajes en el cuello y puños, una minifalda del mismo estilo, y sus piernas estaban cubiertas por anchas medias oscuras que cubrían unas botas de taco alto. Sobre sus hombros y espalda, caía una larga capa negra de piel, muy abrigadora por lo demás. Lo único que conservaba de sí misma, eran los lunares de su rostro y su sombrero. Su rostro apagado y triste se veía muy pálido. Suspiró desanimada, sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo allí, y si realmente, todo por cuanto habían pasado valdría la pena.

Mientras, en las mazmorras de la escuela, Free era apresado con unos pesados grilletes y argollas en sus manos y pies. Antes de ser puesto en su celda, Shinigami se le acercó con una venda llena de símbolos escritos por él mismo. Rodeó los ojos del hombre y ató la venda tras su cabeza. Tal vez sería la última vez que Free vería en mucho tiempo. Hubiera deseado que fuese Eureka su última visión, pero no importaba: traía su viva imagen en su mente, y con eso era suficiente. Escuchó la voz de Shinigami junto a él.

-Esta venda que te he puesto…tiene un sello especial: Nadie en el mundo podrá jamás quitártela.

Esto echó por tierra las vagas ideas que el hombre lobo maquinaba para escapar alguna vez dentro de algunos veinte o treinta años, y rió para sus adentros del ingenio de la sombra. La última vez era una venda sin nada especial.

-Nadie ni nada podrá mover esa venda de tus ojos, ni siquiera yo. Sin embargo-guardó silencio un momento- solo existe en el universo un poder que puede quitar esa venda de tu cabeza.

Los guardias miraron extrañados a Shinigami. El hombre apresado levantó la cabeza, extrañado como los otros.

-¿Y por qué me lo hace saber?

-Porque pasarás aquí la eternidad. Supongo que hay muchas cosas en las que podrás pensar, y esto que te he dicho es una de ellas. Gastará buena parte de tu tiempo-Shhinigami dibujó una sonrisa invisible para todos, se volteó y se despidió-hasta siempre, Hombre del Ojo endemoniado.

El prisionero pensó que debería acostumbrarse a ese nombre de nuevo. Free había quedado enterrado para siempre.

* * *

-¿Tu qué piensas de esta ley que ha decretado Shinigami?-preguntó la chica de moñitos a su compañero.

-Para mi es una gran bobada-gruñó el otro, lanzando un bufido molesto-Ahora que las brujas vendrán a esconderse al shibusen, será un millón de veces más difícil que me convierta en guadaña mortal.

Maka suspiró y miró al techo. Soul tenía razón…pero por otro lado, facilitaría mucho el trabajo de todos.

-Sí… pero…-trataba de sonar un poso más optimista-seguro que algo bueno saldrá de todo esto…-miró a soul, quien la quedó viendo seria y fijamente, contradiciéndola completamente con su mirada-espero.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio, apoyados contra la baranda protectora del segundo piso de la escuela. Eureka se quedó viéndolos en silencio, desde lejos.

Le había tocado enfrentar a esos niños en alguna ocasión, y ahora tenía que caminar bajo el mismo techo de ellos. No se sentía para nada cómoda.

-Ho-hola Eureka-escuchó a su espalda.

Se volteó algo asustada, y se encontró de cara con un rostro oscuro, surcado por una cruz blanca y ojos sin expresión.

-Cada día más guapa, preciosa-le dijo este.

La bruja lanzó una exclamación y retrocedió un par de pasos. Al darse cuenta, se trataba de la chica Chrona y su demonio Ragnarok pegado a su espalda. Dio un suspiro de alivio al ver a alguien conocido.

-Es bueno verte por aquí-dijo la chica, esbozando una tímida sonrisa, la que extrañó a Eureka; siempre que la había visto sonreír, era de una forma lunática y hasta algo asesina.

-Hola Chrona, hola tú-le dijo a ragnarok en tono desconfiado y molesto. No le simpatizaba mucho que digamos, especialmente porque varias veces en su forma anterior intentó propasarse con ella.

Ragnarok ignoró el saludo y se agarró de la cabeza de chrona, mientras escuchaba a las chicas hablando.

-¿Ya te has entregado al shibusen verdad? Es bueno, así estarás protegida y podrás ayudarnos…-dijo la niña.

-No lo hice porque quería ayudarlos a nada, sólo quería que me dejaran en paz-respondió la bruja a su vez.

-Ni hablar ranita, te harán trabajar de sol a sol como a una esclava-dijo el pequeño demonio en tono de burla.

-No le hagas caso Eureka-interrumpió chrona-ya hemos visto como trabajan con las demás brujas; las tratan bien…pero les piden que den su mejor esfuerzo y que rindan en todo.

-Uhg…eso no es lo mío-respondió Eureka cruzándose de brazos y mirando en cualquier otra dirección.

-No te preocupes belleza-volvió a meterse el arma-puedes ir a esconderte con nosotros a las celdas del subterráneo; se pasa bien allá abajo.

-¡Ya ragnarok! ¡Silencio!-pidió la chica muy avergonzada ante los comentarios de su compañero-¡No puedo lidiar con tus comentarios fuera de lugar!

-¡Tú no puedes lidiar con nada, pedazo de moco seco!-se quejó el monstruito, tirando los cabellos violeta de la chica.

Eureka se alejó de manera desapercibida del par de locos. Seguro todos en el Shibusen terminaban poniéndose así.

Por la tarde, la bruja había recibido sus primeros ejercicios y prácticas junto a una tal Marie y el monstruo azulado llamado Sid que había visto anteriormente. La chica rubia se le hizo familiar, creía haberla visto peleando con Medusa en su último día viva, pero ahora estaba más gorda y redonda, y se cansaba con casi todo. Hasta se mareaba si movía muy rápido la cabeza.

Por la noche, regresó a la habitación que le habían asignado en el ala trasera de la escuela. Se perdió durante una hora por los inacabables pasillos del lugar, hasta que un tipo enorme cargado de unos planos y una taza de café en la mano le ayudó a regresar a su habitación. Se dejó caer en la cama, extenuada y bastante deprimida.

El rostro de sus demás compañeras brujas era el mismo que ella tenía. Demacrado, triste y avergonzado del lugar en donde estaban, pero ya se estaban terminando las posibilidades de existir en un mundo lleno de técnicos y armas.

Su mente comenzó a divagar por todo cuanto había pasado desde que se metió en ese problema; la última asamblea de brujas a la que acudió, haberse enfrentado torpemente a medusa y caer en una de sus asquerosas trampas, ser una espía, trabajar para ella, conseguir información, infiltrarse en todas partes, haber sobrevivido tantas cosas…

"_No…no he sido yo quien ha sobrevivido…él me hizo sobrevivir, me obligó…"_

Sí…Free siempre la había obligado a levantarse, a seguir caminando, a seguir avanzado, luchar otro día, buscar nuevos lugares y no rendirse jamás. Él la había impulsado a muchas cosas, y ella solo lo había impulsado a su fin.

-Rayos… ¿Por qué me pasarán estas cosas a mi?-se preguntó con la cara enterrada en su almohada. No tenía porqué sentirse culpable; él debía cumplir una condena, ella ya estaba pagando la suya al estar al servicio de sus enemigos… ¿Qué era eso que le oprimía dentro?

Se volvió y su mirada se quedó clavada en el techo. Tenía la mente en blanco, y a la vez sentía que pensaba muchas cosas. Sintió deseos de llorar. Quién sabría porqué, pero algo dentro de ella quería escaparse a gritos, tal vez era su libertad la que clamaba por su lugar correspondiente…

"_¿Cómo puedo pensar en libertad cuando él está allí encerrado?"_

Demonios, maldita fuera su suerte, maldito el momento en que todas las cosas malas comenzaron a ocurrirle, maldijo todo lo bueno y todo lo malo que había experimentado en los últimos meses, y deseó poder regresar a aquellos días en que hacía maldades y se divertía a costas de la otra gente, usando su magia y ayudándose con las otras brujas. Maldito el momento en que cayó esclava de Medusa.

-¡Maldita seas bruja! ¡Por tu culpa estoy pasando todo esto!-exclamó con las lágrimas resbalándole por el rostro.

Por su culpa había hecho todo lo que había hecho…pero no podía negarlo, fue muy divertido y emocionante pasar tantos peligros. ¿Dónde estaba lo malo entonces?

-¿Por qué me siento así? ¿De qué soy culpable? ¡¡Rayos!!

Tomó la almohada y comenzó a golpearla. Siguió maldiciendo todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Maldijo al Dios demonio, al Dios de la muerte, a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, maldijo a los técnicos y a sus asquerosas armas, a sus maestros y a todo ese montón de ratas del shibusen, y maldijo a Free.

-¡Por tu culpa me siento así! ¡Por tu culpa estoy aquí metida y lloro como una boba! ¡Por tu culpa, tú culpa, Hombre del ojo endemoniado! ¡Eres un idiota…!

Sí, era culpa de Free, él le había dicho que se entregara, le había hecho ver que era una odiosa carga y la había apartado de su lado. Él era el culpable verdadero de su sufrimiento.

"_¡No tenías para qué demonios entregarte, nos hubiéramos ido sin más! Te hubieras negado y nada de esto estaría pasándome…_"

Cruzó sus brazos su pecho, en un intento de resguardarse a sí misma. Sentía mucha pena, dolor y rabia al pensar en ese hombre. Lo maldijo una y otra vez; maldecía su fuerza y la decisión que siempre reflejaba, sus estúpidas bromas sin sentido y sus raros instintos animales, su vago sentido de la orientación, maldijo el momento en que lo miró por primera vez a los ojos y se sintió como una pequeña hormiga. Prefería mil veces verlo dormido que con esa pesada y eléctrica mirada sobre ella, con su ojo derecho negro como boca de lobo y el izquierdo blanco y atento. Se estremeció de solo recordarla y hundió su rostro encendido en sus manos, llorando sin encontrar un consuelo en todos sus recuerdos. Sin aguantar un minuto más la lástima que se daba a sí misma, tiró la almohada contra la pared y salió del cuarto.

* * *

Un silencio de muerte rodeaba al hombre lobo, quien con tres de sus cinco sentidos dormidos, pensaba. Pensaba en alguna forma de escapar de allí, sopesando los problemas que eso podría acarrear, no solo para él. Calculaba que debería esperarse un tiempo, tal vez diez o quince años, no le molestaba. Era paciente. Ya había estudiado detenidamente el lugar en donde estaba, aún con los ojos vendados. Sus oídos y su nariz eran sus "otros ojos". Sabía perfectamente que el lugar estaba completamente desierto. Él era el único prisionero del lugar. Los únicos sonidos que escuchaba eran los de las ratas trepando las paredes y el carcelero roncando en la puerta, la que estaba a treinta y dos pasos de su ubicación, lo que significaba que estaría en la cuarta o quinta celda, dependiendo de los pasos del tipo. También significaba que estaba lejos de las paredes que cerraban el lugar, pues no escuchaba sonidos exteriores. La última persona o cosa que estuvo en una de esas celdas, se había podrido hace más o menos tres semanas; el fuerte olor aún no desaparecía. Por suerte le habían atado las manos adelante esta vez, por lo que sintió los barrotes de acero oxidado, gruesos, tal vez tanto como el grosor de un bate. Las paredes estaban hechas de una mezcla entre cemento y roca, lo que le dificultaba un poco las cosas. Solo un poco.

Eso sí, las cadenas que le habían puesto eran las más pesadas que hubiera llevado alguna vez en su larga vida, y además estaban nuevas, lo que le supondría un reto. La salida estaba hacia la izquierda, por ahí había entrado aire fresco la única vez que la puerta se había abierto.

Calculando todas estas cosas estaba, cuando una leve explosión le hizo sobresaltarse y enderezarse de la doblada posición en la que estaba sentado en el frío suelo. Agudizó sus oídos, y escuchó varios pasos correr en la dirección de la explosión. Uno…dos, tres hombres, no muy grandes por el sonido de sus pisadas, se dieron órdenes de atacar y luego otra explosión. ¿Qué podría ser? Sintió el olor de la roca destruida y el polvo, pero no era una explosión común. No había olor a pólvora u otro tipo de arma. Escuchó la puerta abrirse de un golpe y unos tacones.

-No…

Se levantó y se pegó a la pared izquierda para escuchar más de cerca.

-¡Bruja! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a violar el tratado que firmaste con Shinigami-sama?!

-¡Al diablo ustedes y sus tratados!-escuchó esa voz-¡Muévete de mi camino o terminarás como tus patéticos amigos!

Eureka.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Había llegado ella sola hasta ahí abajo? ¿Desde cuando hablaba con esa seguridad?

Notó en el tono de su voz que había estado llorando. Malditos del Shibusen, los despedazaría a todos si se habían atrevido a hacerle algo a la chica. Los buscaría uno a uno y les desgarraría la garganta…

-¡Bombas huevo!

Otra explosión, una barrida de viento y polvo, fuego y sangre humana. Escuchó el arma del tipo caer al suelo y su pesado cuerpo inerte.

-¡Eureka! ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!-fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

Los pasos apresurados de Eureka se detuvieron frente a su celda, y la escuchó llorar.

-¡Free! ¡Free, lo siento tanto, cuánto lo lamento!-exclamó entre sollozos-¡Nunca hubiera querido meterte aquí!

Él se sintió desarmado al escucharla llorar. Hizo muchas muecas al acercarse a la reja, una mezcla de felicidad, preocupación y rabia al escuchar la voz de la chica tan cerca y tan emocionada. Apegó su rostro a los barrotes de acero y las venas marcadas de sus brazos se pronunciaron sobre su traje negro al intentar romper las cadenas que lo ataban, pero no lo consiguió. Cuánto deseo ser libre para abrazarla y calmar su pena, abrigarla y hacerle saber que todo estaría bien.

-Shhh, tranquila, no pasa nada, ya no llores…

-Voy a sacarte de aquí, juro que voy a hacerlo, nos largaremos lejos donde Shibusen no nos encuentre-hablaba ella entre su llanto, estirando sus brazos y sosteniendo la cabeza de Free. Este se estremeció y algo frío y caliente le bajó desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

Sintió como ella le atrajo y abrazó su cabeza contra su pecho, llorando en su oreja. Él tragó saliva. Sintió su dulce olor recorrerle el pecho y reconfortarlo, se sintió mareado y extasiado, emocionado hasta los huesos y muy a gusto, como si aquella chica que había amado secretamente por tanto tiempo, reflejara todo cuanto en la vida había querido.

Estaba decidido. No podría dejarla ya más, la protegería hasta el último de sus días y cumpliría cuanto ella pidiera. Sería su sombra y la acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo.

Quiso quedarse así, con ella, con su tibieza y su tristeza, sus brazos y sus lágrimas mojándole el cuello. Hacía mucho no experimentaba algo tan fuerte, y pidió que fuera por siempre.

Ella le separó un poco cuando su pena se había calmado un poco. Realmente le necesitaba cerca para ser ella misma de nuevo.

-Ven, vámonos de aquí-le dijo, mientras desataba la venda que le cubría los ojos, y la dejaba caer al suelo.

Para Free fue algún tipo de ensueño abrir los ojos y encontrarse con su lindo rostro, sonrosado y húmedo por las lágrimas. Fue salir de la oscuridad para encontrarse de frente con una hermosa hada blanca. Levantó sus manos, y con ellas sostuvo el rostro de la chica, con todo el cuidado que le fue posible.

No podía echarse atrás.

La acercó y disfrutó de apoco de su tibieza, de sus ojos negros y su aroma. Cerró sus labios con los de ella, y se sumergió en la ternura y calidez de ese beso.

Arriba, en la Death Room, Sid apareció agitado y se presentó ante Shinigami, quien observaba el exterior desde su espejo.

-Shinigami-sama, la bruja nos ha traicionado y ha liberado al Hombre lobo. ¡Ambos escapan ahora!

-Tranquilo Sid-kun, se han ido para no volver-respondió la sombra, siguiendo con la mirada, las dos figuras que escapaban por el desierto que rodeaba la ciudad. Él tirando de la mano de ella, ella mirando hacia atrás buscando a sus perseguidores.

-¡Pero señor! ¿No los atraparemos?

-Para nada. No tiene caso enfrentarse a Free, nunca podrán matarlo.

-Pero…-a Sid las cosas no le cuadraban- ¿Cómo se ha escapado? ¿Cómo se ha quitado la venda? Usted dijo que…

-Así es, yo dije, y así fue-dijo Shinigami levantando la mirada hacia una pequeña nube con forma de rana que paseaba en lo alto-Ni yo ni nadie podría quitarle jamás esa venda, solo podría quitársela aquel poder único en el universo-miró la cara de desconcierto de Sid-y entre ellos existía ese poder…

**FIN**

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews! ^^


End file.
